Glass monster
by Tuliharja
Summary: Madara has finally succeed in creating a beautiful glass monster…or has he? One-shot. AU. R&R!


Title: _Glass monster_

Author: _Tuliharja_

Summary: _Madara has finally succeed in creating a beautiful glass monster…or has he? One-shot. AU. MadaTobi_

Disclaimer: _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I'm merely writing fan fiction about it. I don't either own the cover art of this._

Author's note: _I might some day write separated prelude and conclusion to this. __Thank you Vampy Kitty for betaing this._

* * *

**-Glass monster-**

When the smoke clears and Madara sees him for a first time, he can't help but think he is _gorgeous_. Blue-tinted water moves within a glass container, swirling various ways. It looks almost like a river that is parting into smaller ones while reflecting spectrum of colors. It makes the whole glass body shine like finest diamond that there is.

While the first thought was innocent, the next one isn't. _Monster_ is what Madara thinks next while watching eyes fluttering open.

The eyes are piercing red, like a beast's from a fairytale, or maybe it's the fact that they show keen intelligence like human's that makes this creation appear like a monster to Madara? He isn't sure as he clears his throat and clicks his tablet computer with his pen. There are still various tests to make and even more questions to ask. No time to dwell on silly things.

"Experiment number…something," Madara states, barely managing to hold back his yawn. It has been a long day and he really should go to sleep, but he is sure that _this time_, he did succeed.

"Please tell me your name," Madara orders as he looks the man that seems to observe the room around them. It's messy, Madara knows, but doesn't care. He hasn't cared about such petty things ever since…

"This is wrong, Uchiha," comes a soft and melodic yet somewhat forced reply. The piercing red eyes have almost what looks like a hint of sadness to Madara. But instead of listening him, Madara scowls slightly.

"Answer my question!" he barks in an annoyed tone, making the other one sigh in a defeated manner.

"Senju…Senju Tobirama," Tobirama finally answers quietly, while gazing down to the white tiled floor. "How long it has been? No…considering how I am, it must have been almost a century."

Red eyes flicker to black ones that are surprisingly moist. It catches Tobirama off guard as he can count with one hand the times he has witnessed Madara having tears in his eyes, not to mention shedding them. He can see the other one is very close to crying, but he hasn't yet. It makes Tobirama wonder just who Madara sold his soul to in order to bring him back. He shouldn't be back, he had already made peace with Madara, with his family… A sharp breath makes Tobirama feel oddly cold from inside. As he glances down, he notices how the liquid inside of himself seems to…freeze?

The liquid seems to expand and take into more solid form that makes frost bloom on his chest. It looks utterly beautiful yet fascinating, because Tobirama realizes the glass container won't be able to keep it apart.

"No, no, no!" Madara's voice interrupts Tobirama's inner thoughts as his warm hands find their way to Tobirama's body. Those feel extremely welcoming and pleasant against the coldness that is starting to take Tobirama.

"I was so close! So close! Why does it fail?! Why?!" Madara roars angrily.

Silently, Tobirama lifts his see-through fingertips to Madara's cheek. He gently brushes the man's surprisingly smooth skin.

"Madara," he breathes out in a somewhat ragged manner as breathing is starting to hurt. It feels like his throat is clamping down.

"Let me go," Tobirama asks, almost pleads.

"No."

"_Please_," Tobirama finally pleads, feeling how his vision is starting to get hazy. "You've to let me go."

"I've already gone too far to stop now! I won't stop. Not until you're back, not until I can…I…shit," Madara curses as he can see how Tobirama's look is starting to get as glassy as his body. "I can't lose you _again_."

There is a low rumble that Madara recognizes as his former husband's laughter as Tobirama pulls Madara's forehead against his.

"I never left," he whispers just as there is small explosion and bluish colored water makes Madara's front wet. The water feels sticky and cold, yet he simply doesn't care as he gently touches Tobirama's glass cheek.

"But the memory of you isn't simply enough," Madara replies back, before pulling away and starting once again.


End file.
